Waiting
by Determined Artist
Summary: Astral appears on a scene were Yuma's in pain and he could his watch. Only Key shipping in the brotherly bond sense.


It happen so fast. He tried to keep calm kept it a bit, but couldn't be worried about his the state of his friend.

 _Astral was inside his and Yuma's key when he sense something was wrong, very wrong. Curiosity and concern peaked, he went out. There from below, he saw his human partner with his head-hung-low and a hand on the right side of his hip. "Yuma?" he called a bit panic in his tone. He floated next to the teen._

 _"I-I fine guys... really." The human male breathed out, water pouring down his face, looking he tried best to put on a façade of normalcy though quite clear that to be in pain._

 _"You're not fine, Yuma?" Mentioned Kotori, who was standing right beside Yuma's other side, in a stern tone. "You're obviously in a pain."_

 _"I 'am-AH!" At that moment, Yuma collapsed to the ground, curled-up._

 _"Yuma?!" Both Kotori and Astral called out._

 _"Hold on Yuma, I'll get help." The green hair girl said before dashed off._

 _Once Kotori was off, Astral looked back at his two-toned haired comrade._

 _"It'll be... fine Astral. I promise." Astral knew his friend long enough to know that it was Yuma's attempt at keeping everyone including himself clam. Though he commend the bravery and the wiliness to think of others despite the pain he must have felt, it did not help much. He was concerned for Yuma's wellbeing, however didn't show it as much. He trust his duel partner. He has to._

 _After, what seemed like a painful entirety, some people came by along with Kotori and some other people that Astral had enough knowledge to know that they were to help Yuma, thanks to the amount television he watched. He breathed a bit of a sigh of relief. The blue ghost watched as the human's do their work._

 _"We need to get him to the hospital!" stated one human. This alerted Astral. Was it that serious? Soon two the humans went and came back with what looked to be portable bed. They placed the teen on the bed dragged him away. Astral had no choice, but to follow them._

Now the Astral floats, witnessing the scene unfold, Yuma lying on a table, unconscious after a mask with a cord attached to it placed upon the teen's face, while humans known as doctors prepare for something called _surgery_. Luckily for him the doctors headed Kotori's plead to keep the key around Yuma's neck. He hate to think what Number 96 would have if was to let lose.

Just then, a doctor brought a small knife to his companion's body, the entity let his fear consume him. For fear that Yuma would end-up like the several humans he seen in television shows called zombie movies, he tried to grab the tool, however his hand gone right through. He struggled again and again, screaming out to the doctors and calling on his comrade, but nothing changed.

With the teen's face flesh priced, nothing he could do, and not wanting see any more Yuma getting torn open, Astral looked away. He hated being like a cut-out-character that been placed into a picture in a children's book, unable to alter the rout of the story.

 _I... I 'am sorry Yuma._ He thought to himself bitterly. Moments passed, the spirit tried to focus his mind on something else to distract off his torn friend. Kotori was outside waiting after she asked to ride alongside the human helpers and their companion. Was the girl has to be worried as he felt? If he wasn't like a ghost and was human, he might try to ask what's happening.

Yuma's older sister, Akari must be out there waiting, worried too. Despite the short time he thought of Yuma as a friend, Astral couldn't help, but let his worrying and protective side slip through. Was this how Akari felt when forbid him to duel? Was this how an older sibling felt when the younger one is put in a dangerous situation?

He had little to no memories of what his life was like before he met Yuma. He didn't know if he have siblings or not. When he watched Yuma and his sister talk to each other, nothing ringed a bell. The spirit let out a sigh. He hoped that he his duel partner was going to be alright

"Finished." Astral heard some uttered. He looked back he spotted that Yuma appeared to be fine, aside from some blood from the knife cut. "Now let's get this kid to the recovery room?" The sprit sighed again. Though glade to hear that Yuma was going to going to recover, he still felt what might happen to the teen, if he doesn't recover.

* * *

After that Astral spend some time keeping diligent eye on Yuma's resting body, while Kotori and Akari too kept their watchful eye on the spikey hair boy.

Once Yuma started get a wake, the spirit couldn't help called his name with a smile and sounding relief, however did act a little odd. Akari and Kotori informed Yuma that he had a (I don't how to spell the word and looking it up, I still had no knowledge on how to spell the damn word) attack and that he had to get something called a pancreases, be taken out.

 _Odd how could a human body housed something so painful that it needs to be taken out?_

"Oh? Hey Astral." greeted Yuma who finally took note of the blue spirit presence with dazed eyes. "Told ya that it'll be fine." The smile reappeared on the blue ghost's face. Fortunately for Yuma Astral and Kotori, Akari chalked-up Yuma speak Astral as Yuma was still had some anesthesia in his system. As the girls told the teen, he agreed, and sensing no danger Astral went back into the key, however not before hearing his little brother figure saying 'good night Astral'.


End file.
